


A Poison too Sweet

by justafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Cas, I'm new to this!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pretty Fuffy, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafangirl/pseuds/justafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is kicked out of the motel, so Sam can focus. On his search for a lovely little lady to knock boots with, he meets a handsome bartender. </p>
<p>It's in Dean's Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poison too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before. I've never written a one shot. and I've never written a gay fic! Please me merciful, but I would love constructive criticism! :)

Sam had decided to do some late night research, and was practically BEGGING me to leave the motel when I changed the channel for the 180th time on the TV. The bulky box was a good reflection on the quality of our accommodations that night. A crappy little no tell motel in a crappy little town. It was a miracle Sam even had wifi...come to think of it he ALWAYS had wifi. How the hell did-  
"DEAN! Just go out and find some small town blonde to harass!" he whined, throwing Baby's keys at me.  
As I walked out the creaky door I called over my shoulder, "For your information, I prefer brunettes!"  
I chuckled as I got into my beautiful car. "C'mon, Baby. Let's go chase some tail," I mumbled happily as her engine purred to life.  
It wasn't hard to find a bar in a town like this. There was a pub of some sort on every single block, and a church every three. I picked the closest one.  
It was fairly empty, because it was just a Tuesday. Those who did mill about weren't too hard on the eyes. A cute red head was trying to pick a song from the old Juke box, and a gorgeous blonde was flirting with some guy next to her. Ginger picked Bat Out of Hell by Meatloaf, and I had to give her some respect for that one. When she whirled around she marched right up to the bartender and said in a playful tone, "Castiel, are you ever gonna get out from behind that bar?"  
I looked to the bartender for his response. He rolled his eyes-and what phenomenal eyes they were! They were an electrifying blue, that would've sent chills up my spine if they were to ever meet mine, I was sure of it. They contrasted sharply with his messy dark hair, that framed the rest of his miraculous features.  
He chuckled and in a deep, gravely voice and replied, "Whenever my shift is over."  
Ginger crossed her arms and proceeded to inform him how he needs to get the stick out of his ass, but I had stopped listening. This guy, this Castiel had caught me listening in and his shocking eyes had fallen on mine. I felt a flush rise over my usually cool face, and I looked away-looked at ANYTHING in attempt to get his attention away from me.  
"Charlie, aren't you supposed to be bussing tables?" he asked in a surprisingly polite manor. After a huff and a few protesting mumbles she went off to do what was apparently her job.  
Step. Step. Step. Stop. Turn.  
"Hello," Castiel said. I could feel his eyes on me. "What can I get you tonight?"  
I steeled myself up to meet his calculating gaze. "I'll just have a beer, thanks man."  
"Castiel," he supplied.  
"Is Cas okay?" I asked knowing if I had to speak more than a couple syllables at a time in front of him, it would end badly.  
"I suppose," Castiel replied smiling softly. DAMN. "And you are?"  
As he handed me the bottle, I answered, "Just passing through."  
He chuckled. "I was hoping for a name."  
With a sigh I gave into blue eyes, "Dean." I stuck my hand over the bar and Cas shook it with a firm grip.  
"Hello, Dean." When he spoke my name sounded oddly wonderful coming from the sinful lips he had. He started talking about how the town never got many visitors, and how it had been that way since he was a kid. He told me sweet stories that had clutching my sides, and clutching my heart. Heck, this guy even got me tell a few stories about Sammy. Cas was amazing. Then the subject turned. "What are you doing here in town? Work?"  
"Yes," I lied. "I'm actually here on business, but I figured I could mix in a little pleasure!"  
Cas smirked. "What kind of pleasure are you looking for, Dean?"  
Gulping I tried to regain some of my bravado. "Preferably pleasure in the form of a one night stand."  
"Hmmm..." He said looking down to the glass he was drying out. "I think you're wrong about that."  
I froze. "W-what?"  
"I think you want more than that, Dean. I can see that tired look in your eye. You are tired of hunting-" I tried not to choke on my beer as he continued. "for someone who is never going to miss you. I think you want someone to be with." He finally looked up, tossing his towel over his shoulder, and locking eyes with me.  
I couldn't speak. I mean he was right, in more ways than he could possibly know. Finally I choked out, "I don't want to settle down and have a nice picket fence if thats what you're saying-"  
"I'm not. You don't want to stop. It doesn't mean you don't want to be loved."  
"Listen man you don't know me-"  
"Maybe not, but I know you well enough to know that I'm right. I suppose, judging by that wall you've built up, I know you better than almost anyone."  
I stood up and started to leave. What little was left of the bar's population had vanished. It was just me and that bartender, with the funny name.  
"Dean," Cas spoke and halted my escape, "You don't have to be alone, you know?"  
I faced him, this man who had suddenly made his life goal to be my Guardian Angel.  
"Come back to my place. It's upstairs," He offered coming out from behind the bar. It had been a barrier, what kept us apart. Now it was gone.  
Being me, I responded dumbly. "W-what about the bar?" Where had all my one night confidence gone?  
"We closed an hour ago, Dean." Cas held out a hand with a light, affectionate smile.  
I nodded, hesitantly taking the other mans hand. The look in his heavenly eyes, and the soft pleas on his lips had me entranced. At the back of the bar a door revealed stairs. These stairs led to a little apartment above the bar. It was small, but cozy and neat. A small living room that met a kitchen that gave way to a short hallway. When the front door was closed he turned to face me.  
One of his hands rested on my cheek. Out of sheer impulse I leaned into the gentle touch. The free arm wrapped about my waist and pulled me gingerly towards him. In this proximity I could smell him. The strange mixture of honey and spice was intoxicating. "Dean, there is a lot more to you than you think..." he placed a soft kiss on my lips. My arms wrapped around him, and I forced my mind to work.  
"Like what, Cas?" The sarcasm in my tone was almost palpable.  
He kissed me a bit harder, leaving me breathless. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, for one."  
I laughed dryly, but the sound was stolen by an even more passionate kiss, his tongue darting out to lick my lips, tentatively.  
"C'mon," he said, stepping away and taking me by the hand once more. Cas lead me down the hall and into a fairly plain room, with a king sized bed. He sat on it's edge and faced me.  
Oh hell no! I wasn't going to have him that far from me. No freaking way.  
I closed the distance between us, and climbed right onto his lap. With my fingers in his hair I pressed my lips to his, but before the kiss could get very far he pulled back.  
Cas tucked his face into the crook of my neck. I felt, rather than heard him chuckle. His stubble scraped the skin of my neck as he spoke, "And you're passionate as all hell."  
I pulled back so I could look him in the eye. "You don't hafta say this stuff, ya know...Its just one night."  
He simply smiled and pulled me closer against his body. After some more slow kissing I noticed something shifted. I tugged at the man's hair and he had his hands on my hips. His kisses had grown frantic and hungry. Lightly nipping at my lips, his tongue twirled with my own in a short battle of dominance. He won. Cas somehow managed to flip us so that he was now on top of me and between my legs with my head on his pillows. The bed had that same odd SWEET scent that was the guardian angel above me. The angel ground down against my hardening groin. "Castiel," my surprisingly hoarse voice moaned. His mouth explored and nipped at my neck.  
When he pulled back, a small groan of protest escaped me. My complaints died when I saw him pull his plain black t-shirt over his head. I took advantage of his absence to do the same to myself. We both paused for a moment to just...stare. The plains of his lean yet strong body appeared to be a gift from God. He seemed to be thinking something similar, his hands fell on the fly of my jeans before I could tell him just how breath taking he was. My pants AND boxers were nearly torn from my legs, leaving me naked on his bed. He stood and stripped himself with the same velocity.  
As he climbed back over I couldn't help gaping at the beauty above me.  
When he saw my stare and tilted his head. Suddenly worry swept over his features. "I-is this okay, Dean?"  
Now that. That was fucking SWEET. My God! I grabbed the back of his neck and smashed his mouth back to my own. I idly noticed his hand scrambling for the nightstand beside us. A drawer opened and closed. I was too busy to think about what he could've grabbed. I arched my back searching for friction. I felt him smile against my lips. Cas slid away from the kiss. His lips lazily trailed over my jaw....over my neck....onto my chest....his tongue darted out, as his mouth grazed over my nipples, as his skilled fingers enticed the other....and after I was arching off the bed gasping....he ventured farther. He kissed the jut of my hip before turning his attention to my positively aching cock.  
A curious tongue licked the bead of precome that was already leaking from my sensitive head. I groaned as he placed kisses down my length. It took all my will power not to thrust into the touches, and he must've sensed this. His hands were firmly on my hips holding me still, before he continued. When Cas sucked me into his mouth I practically GROWLED his name. His head bobbed down once...twice...and after the third he let go with a DIRTY pop.  
"Cas," I breathed on the verge of begging for his mouth.  
I heard the sound of a cap of a bottle opening. Finally I opened my eyes to look down at him. In his hand he held a bottle of lube, and a condom was near by. Cas was waiting, watching me for a sign of resistance. I just nodded.  
When he had slicked up his fingers generously, he slipped them over my entrance. Cas was so careful. He worked me open at a slow, skillful pace. One finger....two....and finally at three he stopped. It's a good thing he did, too because he had almost deadly precision and I could've come on his fingers alone. I had been wreathing and moaning, as he hit that wonderful bundle of nerves over and over again!  
The tearing of a wrapper drew my attention to Castiel's beautiful cock. After he rolled the condom over his considerable length, he lowered himself over me. His head slowly pushed passed the ring of muscles he had just finished working with his fingers. Millimeter by millimeter he pushed inside of me.  
Finally my frustration got the better of me and I snapped, "I'm not a china doll, just fuck me! I promise I won't break-"  
And with that my angel slammed in to the hilt. He moaned in a totally recked voice, and my own sound harmonized with it. He paused to adjust until I couldn't take it. I attempted to make some move against him, but he just began to make deep, hard thrusts into me. Every other move he made hit my prostate dead on, and my dick was caught in the friction between our stomachs. I was soon practically screaming his name.  
When his rhythm began to falter I knew he was just as close to the edge as I was. His voice rasped in my ear. "Come for me, Dean." I lost it.  
I painted our chests with ribbons of hot come, and after just one more thrust Cas came, with my name on his lips.  
I wasn't surprised to see he recovered faster than me, I was totaled. Once Cas disposed of the condom and returned to bed with a warm damp rag, I let a barely audible sigh pass my kiss swollen lips.  
"Yes, Dean?" he asked as he cleaned us up.  
"I'm tired."  
"Well...yeah, I'd hope so after such a thorough fucking."  
I laughed sleepily. Laying beside him he pulled me into his arms. Under any other circumstances I would've scrabbled from this post coital cuddling crap. No chick flick moments, but...with Cas? I don't think I could even try and say no.  
"Damn it, Cas," I grumbled snuggling into his side. "I said 'one night'."  
"Yes, you did." I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"....you were right, Angel-"  
"Angel?" he asked, probably wondering where the sudden new nickname came from  
"Shut up. You were right, okay? I do want something more..."  
Cas' lips brushed my forehead as his sleepy voice said, "I know."

Poison too Sweet

It's a late night down at the bar on 5th.  
The loners have left and the lovers shall kiss.  
I'm still here, and you are too  
I make sure to tell ya that I'm just blowing through  
You say "Hey! What's your name? Whats your game? What's your poison?"  
I like things that are smooth yet they sting  
Something that won't try and give me a ring!   
Something that'll laugh and tell me I'm hot  
you haven't drunk enough and you know that I'm not!   
Stop trying to pry your way into my head  
just take me off and into the nearest bed.  
Please! Please! Please! this poison's too sweet  
with all your pretty words I know that im beat!  
You sit there and smile and tell me I'm wrong  
You tell me bout your life, make a short story long  
You're making me laugh, and it's killing me  
'Cause this wont be the night I want it to be   
You've got me back at your house and on your lap  
It's a nice place, and "just for tonight" I say as you laugh  
Your hands have got me quaking and  
your kisses have got me aching  
Oh please, stranger please don't make me fall  
and stay up all night waiting for your call  
Your words sooth my very soul, like no other  
And your eyes can see through lies, and this cover

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before. I've never written a one shot. and I've never written a gay fic! Please me merciful, but I would love constructive criticism! :)


End file.
